There have been program creation apparatuses configured to create a control program to be used in an image processing device configured to extract measuring results from an image of a test object photographed by a camera (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-123069, hereinafter, referred to as “Patent Document 1”). The program creation apparatuses can realize off-line simulations by previously saving images photographed by real cameras as registered images and extracting measuring results from the registered images.